playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion
Scorpion '''is one of the most recognizable characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. Biography Scorpion is a resurrected ninja in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series after being killed by his arch nemesis Sub Zero. He is one of the few characters whom have been in every Mortal Kombat game. He seeks revenge upon Sub Zero for killing him and his entire clan. '''THE LEGACY OF SCORPION *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat II'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' *''MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' *''Mortal Kombat 4'' *''Mortal Kombat Gold'' *''MK: Deadly Alliance'' *''MK: Tournament Edition'' *''MK: Deception'' *''MK: Shaolin Monks'' *''MK: Unchained'' *''MK: Armageddon'' *''MK vs DC Universe'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' *''Mortal Kombat X'' Arcade Opening Scorpion being awoken by Quan-Chi told that there is a tournament hold by a powerforce even greater than Shao Kahn and Raiden. Wondering why Quan-Chi has awoken him and why he should care is told that his nemesis Sub Zero might be might be wanting to beat the tournament master himself to gain his power. In finding the source of the power Scorpion will therefore find Sub Zero and be able to inact his revenge. Rival Name: '''Yoshimitsu '''Reason: Scorpion is on his search for Sub Zero when he comes across a meditating Yoshimitsu. Scorpion asks Yoshimitsu if he has seen Sub Zero. Yoshimitsu who doesn't reply just sits there. Scorpion angry with his lack of cooperation demands an answer. When Yoshimitsu stands up he claims that there is much hatred in Scorpions heart and that he should let it go before he burns himself apart. Scorpion states that he will then unleash his anger on Yoshimitsu. Connection: Yoshimitsu and Scorpion are both ninjas. They both appear in fighting games and cross over fighting games (Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and StreetFighterXTekken) in where (in a sense) they're side is the bad guy. Yoshimitsu chooses not to embrace his hatred while Scorpion has become engulfed by his hatred for Sub Zero. Both seem to be undead by having skulls for heads. They are also both not the main characters of their series and yet have appeared in every one of the games in their respective series. Both have had their villages attacked and destroyed. Ending Scorpion returned to the NetherRealm where he encountered Quan Chi once again. Quan asked him if he succeeded in winnign the tournament. Scorpion said he had beaten the orginizer of the tournament with ease, but obtained a power that would make him much stronger than Raiden and Shao Khan combined. He said that the first one he will test his new abilities on is Quan Chi and engaged battle with him. Gameplay Scorpion is a ninja who fights with hellfire, the NetherRealm variant of Earth's fire. He uses this in many of his attacks making him a fire-based character. However he also makes much use of ninja weapons and skills. He has mostly focusses on close range combat, although he makes use of some projectiles. Scorpion is a real combo fighter. His attacks are part of combo's he can preform in the game. RR's Movelist (Square Moves) *'Front Punch - '''Scorpion punches his foe a single time **' Torment - ' Scorpion punches twice and finishes with an fiery uppercut that does not uplift his foe. ' ' *'Blade Overhead '- or Scorpion pulls both his Katanas out, lunges forward, and slashes his foes onto the ground bouncing them into the air for more combos. *'Uppercut''' - Scorpion does an uppercut. *'Doom Slice '- Scorpion pulls out his Katanas and slashes his foes legs. *'Front Punch' - (midair) *'Blade Overhead - ' or (midair) *'Uppercut -' (midair) *'Doom Slice - ' (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Front Kick '- Scorpion does a straight kick *'Dead End' - Scorpion kicks his foe three times the third kick launching them. *'Back Kick '- or Scorpion does a back kick interrupting his foe. *'Heel Kicks '- Scorpion performs a Heel Kick raising his foot above his head and slamming it down onto his foe knocking them onto the ground. *'Sweep Kick'- Scorpion makes the opponent trip onto their back. *'Takedown' - (Hold) Scorpion wraps his feet around his foe and drags them onto the ground knocking them down. *'Front Kick - ' (midair) *'Back Kick - ' or (midair) *'Flaming Backflip - ' (midair) *'Sweep Kick-' (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Spear' - Scorpion sends out a rope with a chain at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull his foe towards him. **Flame Spear - (Hold) Scorpion charges up his spear throwing two flaming spears at his foe granting him more AP. *'Teleport' - or Scorpion teleports forwards and faces the other way and preforms a punch enchanted with hellfire. **Flameport - or (Hold) Scorpion uses a normal Teleport but hits twice. *'Air Throw '- Scorpion grabs his foes and brings them into the air where he then throws them down towards the ground hitting any foes in their path. *'Demon Fire '- Scorpion burns the ground a few feet infront of him. **'Hell Fire '- (Hold) Scorpion releases hellfire from the ground that rises higher than the normal Demon Fire. *'Demon Fire '(Air) - Scorpion releases fire that slides downward towards the ground. **'Hell Fire' (Air) - (Hold) Scorpion releases fire that slides downward towards the ground that travels faster and further. (Throws) *'Spear Slam- ' or throws the opponent away (with the spear still in them), and then pulls on his spear to slam then to the ground. *'Doom Blade - ' slashes his foes twice with his Katanas and then does a flaming backflip knocking his foes into the air. *'Brimstone '- Scorpion punches his foes twice before pulling out a Katana and slamming them into the ground with it. (Super Moves) Scorpion Sting '''(Level 1) - Scorpion goes into the ground teleporting and punching in the direction he as at and if he hits a foe that foe falls onto the ground where he then stomps on them killing them. '''Toasty (Level 2) - Scorpion pulls off his mask and breaths fire continuously as he runs around the map and if his fire hits anyone they die. Fatality (Level 3) - Cinematic: The screen goes black in the background with fire shooting from the ground and someone shouts "FINISH THEM!" all the foes are on the ground unable to move as they move their heads around dazed. All of Scorpions attacks are instant kills. None of his attacks change but all his attacks kill instantly. The only move that changes is his which if he presses it nearby a foe it will make them go into a dazed state again much like Raiden's Level 2 super but with instead of . DKH's Movelist (Square Moves) *'Torment '- - does two punches finished with an uppercut enchanted with hellfire. *'Doom Slice' - or - slices forwards with his kunai. *'Uppercut '- - does an uppercut. *'Blade Overhead' - - slashes down with his blades at the opponent. *'Torment' - (midair) *'Doom Slice '- or (midair) *'Uppercut '- (midair) *'Blade Overhead '- (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Front Kick' - - does a sidewards kick. *'Brimstone '- or - does two punches finished with a sweep of his kunai. *'Flaming Backflip '- - performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of hellfire. *'Sweep '- - make the opponent trip, good combo starter. *'Front Kick '- (midair) *'Brimstone '- or (midair) *'Overhead Kick '- (midair) *'Sweep' - (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Spear '- - sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as gaining a smal bit of AP. *'Teleport' - or - teleports forwards and faces the other way and preforms a punch enchanted with hellfire. *'Hellfire '- - summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. *'Takedown '- - trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. *'Spear '- (air) *'Teleport' - or (air) *'Hellfire' - (air) - sets himself on flame. *'Takedown' - (air) (Throws) (using grab will make Scorpion throw his spear and pull the opponent towards him) *'Spear Throw' - or - throws the opponent away (with the spear still in them), and then pulls on his spear to slam then to the ground. *'Shuriken Hurl' - - slams the opponent upwards and throws three shurikens after it. *'Heel Kick' - - does a kick towards the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Toasty!' - (Level 1): Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, and breathes fire at his opponent resulting in an KO. * Lava Pool - (Level 2): Scorpion descends into a lava pool whilst a bigger second one can be dragged around the stage. When a button is pressed again a lava hand will come out and grab and drag the opponent into the lava pool. *'Fatality '- (Level 3): Cinematic: The screen goes black in the background with fire shooting from the ground and someone shouts "FINISH THEM!" all the foes are on the ground unable to move as they move their heads around dazed. All of Scorpions attacks are instant kills. None of his attacks change but all his attacks kill instantly. The only move that changes is his which if he presses it nearby a foe it will make them go into a dazed state again much like Raiden's Level 2 super but with instead of . Taunts *'Babality' '-' Scorpion goes into his baby form and shoots fire around returning to his original form. *'Netherrealm Ninja - '''Scorpion pulls out his Katanas and slashes them around before sheathing them. *'Fight - Scorpion strikes his battle pose and shouts "GET OVER HERE!" Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *'''When Selected: **''This will be easy.'' **''My clan will be avenged.'' **''I can already claim victory.'' *'Prematch': **''Vengeance will be mine!'' *'Item Pick-up': **''What is this mortal weapon?'' **''I should be able to handle non-ninja weapons too.'' **''What is this trash?'' *'Succesful KO': **''See you in Hell.'' **''Fatality!'' **''I will drag you to the NetherRealm.'' **''That was too easy.'' *'Respawn': **''Quan Chi has ressurected me again?'' **''Thank you Quan Chi.'' **''I will not be defeated so easily.'' **''That was useless.'' *'Using Spear': **''GET OVER HERE!'' 'RR's INTROS AND OUTROS' Intros Demon of the Netherrealm - '''Scorpion appears out of the fiery ground and makes a clenching fist motion towards the right. '''Cannot Touch... '-' Scorpion teleports around the screen numerous times before landing on his feet with his right hand on the ground. Shirai Ryu Ninja - '''Scorpion strikes his original battle pose while in the background the announcer shouts "FIGHT!" '''Like the Phoenix '- '''Scorpion goes through a flame portal in the ground and then reappears from it thrusting his chest into the air. '''Winning Screen' If''' Get Over Here! is selected '- ' Scorpion throws two spears in opposite directions and screams "GET OVER HERE!" If FINISH HIM!' is selected '- ' Scorpion holds a fist in the air and looks to the right. If Breakdancing Demon is selected '-''' Scorpion spins around using Takedown multiple times as if he was breakdancing. If How about a kiss is selected '- '''Scorpion takes his mask off, breathes fire and then puts his mask back on. '''Losing Screen' If Get Over Here! is selected '- '''Scorpion throws his spears but they fall at his feet and he looks annoyed. If '''FINISH HIM!' is selected''' -''' Scorpion stands around dazed like he does when a fatality is about to be performed. If Breakdancing Demon 'is selected '-''' Scorpion uses Takedown before going into the Netherrealm. If 'How about a kiss '''is selected '-''' Scorpion takes his mask off and coughs a lot smoke coming out of his mouth. '''Victory Theme DKH's Intros and Outros Introduction *'Hellfire master': a fire appears on the stage and Scorpion steps out of it. *'Good luck': Scorpion bows to the opponent and gets in battle pose. *'NetherRealm gate': Scorpion steps out of an NetherRealm gate. *'Arrive from flames': Scorpion jumps out of the ground leaving a trail of fire behind him. He lands on the ground and roars while fire surrounds him saying; "Vengeance will be mine!" Winning Screen *'Hands in the air': Scorpion throws both his hands into the air and looks up. *'Scorpion wins': Scorpion holds a fist in the air and looks to the screen. *'Back to the NetherRealm': Scorpion slashes at the ground opening a portal and jumps into it. *'Finish Him': Scorpion takes his mask off, breathes forwards and then hold his mask in the air. Losing Screen *Scorpion looks down to the ground with his hand hanging down. *Scorpion grabs his stomach and almost falls down. *Scorpion steps back into a portal. *Scorpion stabs himself and falls on the ground. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Flawless Victory *Arcade Fatality Costumes NetherRealm Ninja The outfit Scorpion wears in Mortal Kombat 9 *Blue skin: Sub-Zero recolor. *Green skin: Reptile recolor. *Purple skin: Rain recolor. Classic Scorpion The classic outfit Scorpion wore in the first Mortal Kombat (and as skin in Mortal Kombat 9) *Blue skin: Sub-Zero recolor. *Green skin: Reptile recolor. *Purple skin: Rain recolor. Burned Skull Scorpion without a mask, revealing his skull, sporting his outfit from MK4 *Gray skin: gray recolor *Red skin: red recolor *Purple skin: purple recolor Gallery gamestop_scorpion_skin.jpg|Classic Scorpion MK4-SKULL.gif|Burned Skull Trivia *Whenever Scorpion throws his spear he occassionaly yells "Get over here!" *Scorpion outfit looks similar to more characters from his franchise by switching colors than any character in PSASBR. Category:Character Ideas Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters